Renta Tsuji
Renta Tsuji is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer, and is viewed as the antagonist in Girls und Panzer der Film. Background Renta Tsuji is a MEXT official whose job is the administration of Japan's fleet of high school carrier ships. He has considerable influence in his field, in addition to having a hand in the legal branch of the Sensha-dō Federation. Renta Tsuji first appears during Episode 9, during a flashback to a time shortly before Miho Nishizumi transferred into Ooarai Girls Academy. He holds conference with the members of Ooarai's student council to unilaterally announce to them that their school carrier will be decommissioned at the end of the following year. The school and town are to be closed down as a consequence. The premise for this decision was that it was part of a 'review' of underperforming schools that found Ooarai Girls Academy to be over budgeting, and undistinguished in any given area. During the proceedings, he mentions that in the past, there was a flourishing Sensha-dō club at Ooarai. This leads Anzu Kadotani to abruptly revive the Sensha-dō club in Episode 1, after receiving a verbal agreement from Tsuji indicating that Ooarai will not be closed down if they are crowned champions of the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Renta Tsuji appears once again in Girls und Panzer der Film, whereupon it is revealed that he has reneged on his end of the deal and pushed forwards the decommissioning process irrelevant of Ooarai's tournament win. He claims that the agreement made previously was purely verbal, and hence not legally binding. In response, Anzu Kadotani protracts negotiations, using the backlash caused by the closure of the Sensha-dō champions to gather political allies amongst MEXT and the Sensha-dō Federation. Renta Tsuji is subsequently pressured into a compromise, this time supplemented by a written, signed agreement, that sets up a high-stakes annihilation match between Ooarai Girls Academy and the All-Stars University Team, a dedicated Sensha-dō centre for higher education. Directly prior to the match, Renta Tsuji used his influence within the Sensha-dō Federation to stack the odds heavily against Ooarai. In addition to being a match fought under annihilation rules, the match allowed teams of up to thirty tanks per side. Tsuji also arranged for a controversial artillery piece, the Karl-Gerät 040, to be approved for Sensha-dō use at the last minute, allowing the All-Stars University Team to deploy one against Ooarai. Appearance Renta Tsuji is a tall, thin man with dark hair and large, rectangular spectacles. He wears a formal business suit and tie. Profile Renta Tsuji is depicted as being cold and manipulative, not above abusing his position and power to leverage the course of events in his favour. He acts aloof towards the high school students, and is openly contemptuous towards the Ooarai students, belittling their tournament victory by attributing to "luck". Outside of the office, however, he is shown to be openly furious at each of his setbacks, and is constantly scheming to get his own way. Trivia * Renta Tsuji's claim that Ooarai is being shut down due to expenses is suggested to be false in the Anzio OVA, as Anzio Girls High School is having far greater financial difficulty in comparison. * In Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! it is indicated that Renta Tsuji's true motive for closing for Ooarai is some undisclosed past grudge he has against the school. * Even after the film, Renta Tsuji is still attempting to get Ooarai shut down, but has lost the support of most of MEXT. * The only person shown to visibly intimidate Renta Tsuji is Shiho Nishizumi. * In both the novelize and manga version of der Film, the reason MEXT persist on shutting down Ooarai is exactly because they won the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. That MEXT had more interest in nurturing existing well-known school than spendding money on a new comer. So they believe letting those students with talent stay in Ooarai will be a waste of their potential. ** Due to Ooarai's Sensha-dō club had the ability to grow itself in short period of time, MEXT's plan was to divide them according to their teams and send them to other major Sensha-dō schools, hoping by doing so, they can rapidly boost the strength of those schools. ** In the manga version, Chiyo Shimada criticize this plan for having no consideration on how environment will affect a player. By closing down Ooarai, they may destroy the environment for those students to grow in the process. ** In the novelize version, MEXT give up their plan after Ooarai won the match against All-Stars University Team. Instead, all the Ooarai Sensha-dō club menber are now all target as future All-Stars University Team candidate. Gallery Mext gup.png Tsuji Renta.png|Bringer of dire news Tsuji's office.jpg|Tsuji's office Intimidated by Shiho.jpg|Visibly intimdated by Shiho Forced into a contract.jpg|Forced into a contract Voicing his objection to Ooarai's aid..jpg|Voicing his objections to Ooarai's aid Using his authority.jpg|Using his authority Ooarai's victory sinks in.jpg|Ooarai's victory sinks in with him Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Polynymous Category:Males Category:National Japanese Sensha-dō Federation Category:Adults